Description: The Alice Hamilton Consortium includes the Alice Hamilton Occupational Health Center (AHOHC), four local Committees on Occupational Safety and Health (COSH groups), six international unions who represent primarily construction workers in industries that generate and otherwise have to handle hazardous materials, and two universities. The Department of Health Education at University of Maryland will evaluate the project and the Howard University School of Social Work will help provide access to minority populations. COSH groups are independent local organizations typically including representatives of workers, health and safety professionals, and others. The purpose of this application is to reach members of the represented unions and others to provide awareness level and operations level training.